Clove Unsuspected
by Mockingjay272
Summary: Clove.  Such a minor character, but all tributes come with a story.  I don't own anything
1. The Reaping

**I stand there with the other seventeen year olds from District 2. Today is the day of the reaping. I want to go in that arena so bad, and I don't think I could stand it if I wasn't called. The fame, the fortune, all of that would be possible for me if I went into the arena.**

**If I could get into the arena.**

**I notice that our mayor is done reading his pathetic and boring speech. We've heard the same exact one every year. Doesn't that guy have some creativity, or a sense of humor? It appears not, because every year we are forced to listen to that monotone voice. But I can't dwell on that now, because our escort, Janette Kloud, is walking over to the girl's reaping ball. Six of those slips say Clove Spades on them. Technically, the odds aren't in my favor, but then again, are the "odds" ever in anyone's favor? Tessarae is almost nonexistent here, as we don't have any poor people. **

**Janette's hand swirls around the ball for a few moments. **_**Just pick a damn name already! **_**I think. She does, and as she reads the name on the slip, I'm standing on my tiptoes in anticipation.**

"**Karthia Gamzees," she says with a smile. **

**I spit on the ground, beyond disappointed. I watch as Karthia walks up to the stage. I really don't like Karthia. And seeing her there, with a look of pride on her face, I know I can't let her take away the chance that should be mine. So when Janette calls for volunteers, I speak before anyone else can.**

"**I volunteer!" I shout, and run up to the stage. "I, Clove Spades, volunteer for Karthia Gamzees!" **

**I see Karthia's look of rage, and I feel so superior. Did that little wannabe really think she'd stand a chance in these Games? She'd be crushed like a bug. And I'd laugh. Because I'm the best equipped for this.**

**Janette looks around, but there are no other volunteers. "Now how about we pick our male tribute!" she says happily.**

**Again, her hand swirls around in the reaping ball. I wonder who my competition will be. I doubt that it would be hard to kill him, but if he injures me before I kill him, that could hurt my chances. Janette pulls out a slip.**

**"Lefrag Jumanni," she says.**

**I can't believe my luck. A weedy twelve year old is walking up to the stage. If the other tributes are like this, winning is going to be too easy. **

**But this is District 2. And there is a reason a twelve year old has never gone into the games.**

**When Janette asks for volunteers, a huge blonde boy comes up to the stage. He is the exact opposite of Lefrag. Huge, muscular, eighteen, probably top of his training class. I'll admit, he will be a challenge to kill.**

**This boy's name is Cato Krull. I don't let my wariness of him show. I am definitely going to need him as an ally. We shake hands, and Janette announces, "District 2, I present you your tributes, Cato Krull and Clove Spades!"**

**The people around us burst into applause. And I smile, knowing that I will be back to hear the applause again. Because I know how to kill the boy in front of me.**

**A/N: Oh isn't she sweet? Haha, I love writing this character!**

**I'm going to be taking requests. If you want me to do a certain one-shot, e-mail me the scene and which character you want the POV to be! Also, what do you want to see happen in this story? Can't wait to hear from you.**


	2. The Train

**Peacekeepers lead me into the Justice Building. We have one hour to say good-bye to our friends and family. The first people to greet me are my mom and dad, and my younger sister Kattie. **

**Kattie crawls up on the bed next to me. "Clove, when you come back, you're going to be so famous," she sighs. I grin. Even though she's only seven, Kattie knows that there is no chance of me losing. **

**From the time I was five, I trained. All kids did in hope of being chosen for the Hunger Games and winning eternal glory. It was clear I had remarkable endurance, great at using weapons, and best of all, I had an eye for killing. After a quick assessment of people, I can figure out ways to kill them. I can break through anyone's strength and target their weakness. I've never lost a fight. **

**And that is why everyone knows I will win these Games. **

**Over the hour, various friends come to gush over how rich and famous I'll be when I return. I smile until my last visitor comes. She is a girl from training. She's pretty good, but she has nothing on me. She tells me that Cato is known for snapping heads with his bare hands. He has a horrible temper problem, and when he gets mad, no one can calm him down. This only confirms my thoughts on how to kill him. **

**Cato and I are soon taken to the train that will take us to the Capitol. Two mentors are going with us, Brutus and Enobaria. Janette comes with us too. **

**I spend some time in my room, alone at first, adding final touches on how to kill Cato. My best advantage is that he thinks he's indestructible. I will get into his mind, and he will have no reason to think of me as a threat. A smile forms on my mouth again, as my final plans formulate. **

**Janette comes into my room, and asks me if I want to watch the recap of the reapings. I definitely do, to see if there will be any other competition in the arena, anyone I will need to watch out for.**

**From District 1, two people I notice are named Marvel and Glimmer. They will undoubtedly want to join the Career alliance, but after that, they shouldn't be too hard to kill. Next I see District 2's reaping, and I am glad to see a confident look on my face. I look like a threat. **

**I notice that our fellow Career's from District 4 are going to be absolutely no challenge whatsoever. They are both only fourteen. Only a couple other tributes stand out in my head. There is a girl from District 5 who looks smart enough to take down anyone. Her name is Catriona. A boy from District 11 who is huge. His name is Thresh, and he would be good in our alliance. His partner is a tiny twelve year old. From District 12, who I hardly ever pay attention too, there are two kids who actually look equipped for this. At first, a small twelve year old is called, but before their escort calls for it, the girls sister volunteers. There is a frantic look on her face. The sisters are screaming at each other, but in the end, the older one ends up going. Her name is Katniss Everdeen. Her weakness is her build. If anyone catches her, she will die because she's not big enough to get away. The boy tribute is well-built, nothing on Cato or Thresh, but much bigger than me. I can't quite read him. I will have to see what he is like during the opening ceremonies and the interview to figure out what his weakness will be. His name is Peeta Mellark. **

**Cato seems unfazed by the competition. "Oh yeah, this is going to be the easiest thing I've ever freaking done!" he shouts. He turns to me suddenly and grins. "Allies?"**

**I smile at him, already putting my plan into motion. "Why of course," I say in my most alluring voice. Cato looks at me, and I could tell he was going to say something, but I took his breath away. He simply stares at me, until Enobaria starts to talk.**

"**OK, they have some decent tributes this year. I already know that both of you are at the top of your training class, but we need to know your individual strengths and weaknesses. Cato, you will go and talk with Brutus. Clove, you stay here with me," she commands. **

**Enobaria is a legend in District 2. She has been altered so that her teeth are sharpened to points, referring to her Games where she ripped someone's throat out with her teeth. I only hope that I will have a trademark kill that I can get an alteration. Something to do with knives…**

"**OK, girl, you better tell me you have a lot of strengths because if you don't, that kids gonna crush you," Enobaria says. "We'll start with strengths. What are you best at?"**

**I answer I smile, pick up a knife from the table, open a window, and throw it a good fifty yards, landing squarely in the plant I was aiming for. Enobaria is nodding approvingly.**

"**My best weapon is throwing knives, obviously, but I have a half-way decent shot with a bow-and-arrow. But I have an even better advantage. I can formulate ways to kill anyone. I know how to kill Cato. I know how to kill all those other tributes. My plans don't fail," I tell her how I plan to kill Cato and everyone else, and Enobaria looks at me with an interest unlike one I have seen before. It seems like she has not mentored a tribute as interesting as me before. **

"**That's fantastic! I think we have a good shot of getting you home. Know, what about weaknesses? You claim to see weaknesses in people. What are yours?" she asks.**

**I hesitate, afraid to answer this question. I've seen what's happened to so many tributes on that screen, and whenever I try to prepare myself, I can' t seem to go beyond a day or so.**

"**I can't be hungry," I say, almost ashamed. "I can't go for more than a day without food, or I'll slow down and my plans won't work as well."**

**Enobaria looks concerned for a minute, but it passes. "So what you need to do is obviously form an alliance with the other Careers. I would suggest that District 11 boy in that alliance too. Grab all the food and knives that you can. The most important thing to your plan is not to be the leader of the alliance. Make sure that the leader is Cato. Try and steal as much food as you can without being noticed. Kill everyone you can at the Cornucopia. Afterwards, let Cato do most of the killing. Kill him when there are only four tributes left. Other than that, use your instincts. They will keep you alive."**


	3. The Chariot Rides

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, but it was giving me a major case of writer's block :( But here it is! **

**A big thank you to KelsNicole92, and I hope your sister doesn't mind that I used her name! Haha, R&R!**

* * *

><p>After Enobaria is done talking to me, I get my first glimpse of the Capitol. Never, in my wildest dreams, could I have imagined it would be so spectacular. The buildings, the colors, the bright lights, I want them all. And I'll get them. I'll be back when the Games are over.<p>

I press my face close to the window, and I see the people gather excitedly as the see a tribute train. I smile and wave, knowing that I've made some sort of impression already. With my pale skin in striking contrast to my dark hair and icy blue eyes, my face is not forgettable.

Cato comes up behind me. I turn to look at him and I smile. He smiles back, and it's warm and genuine. It makes me feel something inside, a sort of stirring feeling in my stomach.

Before I can ponder on this new feeling, the train rushes into the station, and Enobaria hisses in my ear not to take my anger out on my prep team. Why I would take my anger out on them, I have no idea.

I do a few hours later. I have had wax poured onto my body again and again, and all the hair being yanked off harshly. My prep team is three people whose names are Jade, Daphne, and Laius. Jade seems to be the leader.

"I'm sorry, there's just one more strip of hair," she says in her defected Capitol voice. Her modification seems to be inspired from her name, because her hair and body are all died a jade. She also has three emerald gems implanted above each of her eyebrows. Daphne has hot pink hair, which is long, soft, and wavy. Laius, the only male, wears bright yellow makeup and has piercings framing his face. The last hair is ripped off, and then they remove the thin robe I've occasionally been allowed to wear.

When they make sure there is not a trace of hair left on my body, they all give me hugs before getting my stylist.

"Oh, you're so beautiful when all that hair is gone!" Daphne squeals. "I love the eyes and the hair, it's so amazing with your skin!" Jade and Laius give me similar compliments, and I thank them all as they head out. These Capitol people are such idiots.

Just then, my stylist walks into the room. I've known him from the many years he's been on TV. His name is Crofton, and he's the stylist all tributes want. He's the best. So it makes sense that he is my stylist, because I'm the girl who will win.

"Hello Clove," he says as he looks at my body, deciding what he wants to do with it. A minute later, he stands up stands up straight, with a satisfied look on his face. "Yes, you'll do nicely for what I have in mind," he muses.

"Please, put on your robe and we'll have some lunch," he says, directing me to a comfortable armchair. The meal in front of me is fantastic. Chicken dipped in a strange but delicious sauce, rice, peas and onions, rolls that are warm and buttery on my tongue, and pudding that tastes like heaven.

I am not starved in District 2, and the food we have is good, but nothing compared to the Capitol. I realize that when I win, I'll be eating like this every day.

"So Clove," Crofton says, breaking the silence. "I'm going to try for a different angle this year. District 2 main industry is stone of course, and you can't have buildings without stone. So, I'm going to turn you into a beautiful white, gorgeous building, like the President's mansion."

I can hardly contain my joy. This is something that has never been done in The Hunger Games, and I'm sure it will be a hit.

After lunch, Crofton goes right to work putting my makeup on. He does so in a way that makes my eyes look like gems, and my hair is simply splayed out in front of my shoulders. He sprays it with something so that my hair won't go flying out when the chariots are riding.

Finally, he gives me my outfit. I am a beautiful white, polished building, the one that everyone can only dream of ever being invited two. There are two small towers on my shoulders, and one larger on my head. Crofton assures me that it won't fall off.

Soon, I am escorted by my prep team and Crofton to the bottom of the Remake Center. Most of the Tributes are gathered around nervously, speaking to no one. Cato comes right up to me, his outfit more powerful and intimidating.

"You look great," he says, and again, I feel something stirring in my stomach. "We're going to be the best ones this year," I gush to him. He smiles at me.

"Oh hell yeah, you better believe it!" he says, giving me a high five.

After this exchange, we are joined by our fellow tributes. "Hi, I'm Glimmer," the girl from District 1 says, holding her hand out to shake mine. She seems incredibly stupid for a Career. Marvel, the boy tribute from her District, shakes my hand as well, and he eyes me with interest. Both of them are covered in gems. Pretty, but it's been done before.

District 4 comes up to us next. They are in gold body suits with lines of deeper gold making net patterns on their bodies. The girl's name is Tara, and she seems very confident, despite her young age. The boy's name is Ashton and he's very quiet, like he knows he has no chance of winning.

We are barely done exchanging names when Marvel and Glimmer are ushered onto their chariot. Cato and I are next. When the first chariot goes out, excited cries raise up from the crowd. If this is how they're responding to gems, I can't wait to see how they'll respond to me.

Quickly, Cato and I are paraded into the crowd. Cries of "District 2" rise up from all sides, and I see some people stamping their feet and clapping and screaming. I raise my hand and wave to the crowd, and I begin to hear my name.

"Clove Spades, Clove Spades, Cato Krull, Cato Krull!" I hear from all directions.

We end up in the loop of chariots and the other Districts begin to file out. None of them makes quite a lasting impression. Tara tries to play to the audience, but I know in my head they love me more.

Finally, only District 12 remains. I am shocked at what I see.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are on fire. Literally. Their stylist's have lit them on fire. And they're holding hands. What, were they a couple back in their slop of a District?

But the crowd loves them. They love them even more than they love me.

Finally, they are in position too. I notice that they are getting much more time on the television than the rest of us. Shouldn't that be illegal? That damn camera man should be fired!

Once President Snow is finished with his speech, we ride back in, District 12 getting the most spotlight again. I hate them for it.

When Cato and I get off that chariot, he has a dirty look on his face. I can tell that he hates that we have been outdone as well. Crofton says nothing, only confirming that we have only performed second-best. And second-best will get you killed.

Cato turns to me. "I swear, those two are going to be the first to die in that arena. I'm killing them myself!" he growls. I suddenly laugh.

"What, don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun. I want in on some action too!" I say. He grins at me. "Well of course. Don't worry, we'll divide them up between the two of us."

He gives me one last smile, then is pulled away, and despite how angry I am, I can't help but wish I could talk to him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot how much fun it is to write this character! I simply love her! There should be another update next Friday, I have a sort of idea what I want to do with this now. **

**~MJ272**


	4. Scores

**A/N: OK, I wasn't going to update anything but MLMFMHMDML this week, seeing as I have a three day geometry final, but I felt a compelling urge to write this. Besides, I was all fired up from hot cheetos! (excuse the bad pun) I didn't do the training, there's nothing there to tell. Nothing but Clove being all awesome, and becoming increasingly annoyed at Katniss and Peeta for their whole "goody goody pig friendship act" Yeah, Miss Clove doesn't like District 12. She thinks their pigs.**

**OK, enough ramblings from me. Onto the chapter!**

**~Mock, or MJ272**

* * *

><p>Three days later, after intensive training, all 24 of us tributes are sitting together, waiting to show the Gamemakers our skills. The other tributes are wary of me, after having seen me throw the knives in training. I've also learned some valuable skills, like about edible plants, and have improved my shot with the bow.<p>

Most tributes are fidgety as they wait for their names to be called. However, Cato and I have a natural ease around each other. We've become friends, although my plan to kill him has not changed. The only other District so at ease is District 12, talking to each other animatedly from the back. Some of my worry about them has decreased. I've seen them train. They're mediocre at best.

Along with training, I have been sizing up my competition. Formulating my plans to kill and tucking them neatly into my brain. The only tribute I haven't gotten a read on yet is that damn District 12 boy, Peeta Mellark. His personality seems like it would be easy to get a grasp on who he is, but I just can't do it!

Cato's voice jars me from my violent thoughts. "Marvel just went in. What do you think he'll get?"

I don't even have to think. "Eight at the most. He'll probably try to go for the spear, but he's not as good as he thinks he is," I say.

"You're probably right. Then again, most of the time you're right," Cato says, giving me the smile that always sends butterflies into my stomach.

Just then, Glimmer's name is called. She stands up with her stupid fake smile plastered on her lips, and walks in.

"What do you think _she'll _get?" I ask. Glimmer is one person I could kill with no problem. She's such an airhead, and thinks because she's beautiful, she has these games down. Hate to break it to you hon, but it takes looks and brains to win. And I have them both.

Cato considers my question as I fume over Glimmer in my mind. "Eight or nine. She's going to go for the regular knives, and start stabbing some dummies. She'll be killed if she tries to throw them though. Especially after they see you with them," he says, grinning again.

I am at a loss for words. Somehow, Cato has wormed his way into my mind. And I love the feeling. I don't ever want it to go away. Suddenly, the idea of killing him is horrendous.

I've never felt this way before about a person. I've never had a problem killing anybody, except my closet friends and family. And now I am expected to kill Cato, and I don't want to do it.

A few seconds later, Cato's name is called. He stands up, and says one last thing before he departs. "I really like you, Clove."

Giving me that grin, he turns to go into the room. I am left there, the full shock of his words hitting me like a ton of bricks.

Tara jars me back. "What are you planning to do about him? You really think you can just kill him in cold blood?" she demands. Unlike Glimmer, I like Tara. She has a fire I have to admire, and she reminds me of what I think Kattie will be like once she's older.

"I don't know," I tell her in a low voice. "I don't know if I could kill him if it came down to it. Do you think maybe you could do it for me?" I ask tentatively. Tara nods, then checks to make sure no one else heard. It would not do to look weak now.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone. I can't do it right away though. We need him, and frankly, I think you'd like a few days together," she says. I smile gratefully at her.

"Clove Spades!" I hear a voice call out from the doorway. Standing up, I walk into the training room.

With pleasure, I notice that the Gamemakers eyes are all trained on me. There is food in front of them they are sampling, but I am of greater importance.

Right away, I go to the throwing knives. I quickly pick my favorites and arrange them in the jacket I'm wearing. I keep one out.

Quick as lightning, I throw the knife into a dummy 20 yards away, and see the blade sink into its heart. Rolling, I get up on one knee, and behead another dummy with one of the knives I pull from my coat.

Next, I take three knives in each hand, and throw them at the farthest dummies while running. The three knives that I throw at the same time each find a different target, effectively "killing" them.

When my knives have run out, I am standing in a room full of dummies with knives in various points of their bodies. My best throw had to be where I was on top of the sandbag and threw the knife behind me so that it impaled itself in the middle of the forehead of a dummy 40 feet away.

The Gamemakers are all nodding in approval. The Head Gamemakers, whose name I think is Seneca Crane, says, "You may go."

I head back to my quarters, almost giddy with success. I have exceeded my own expectations. I can't wait to tell Cato.

I almost freeze in my tracks. Cato. The boy who I was plotting to kill as soon as he left the room. I don't want Cato to die, not even if Tara is the one who kills him. Cato and I should both live.

The Hunger Games are an honor to win. But why must everyone die? Not everyone who dies in the arenas must be horrible. If I had it may way, Cato, Tara and I would all be allowed to win. We're good people who all deserve the chance at a lifetime.

No, what am I thinking? Only one person can win these games. And that person will be me. There can be no mistaking it.

Cato looks up as soon as I open the doors to our quarters. He looks at me oddly for a minute, then just asks me a simple question.

"What do you think Tara's going to do?" And we continue talking like he never said anything before he went in to his session.

"Look, I know they call them private, but what did you do during your session?" I ask him.

"Decapitated some dummies with the sword, messed around with the weights a little," he answers, letting some of his arrogance creep into his words. "What about you?"

"I killed every dummy in there by throwing knives at them," I say laughing

Soon, dinner is served, and we recall out sessions to Enobaria and Brutus. Both of them give us approving nods.

"Let's go get those scores. Based on what you've said, I would be highly disappointed if you don't get at least nines, if not tens," Enobaria says, leading us to the TV room.

The anthem of Panem plays, and then the tributes face is shown with their score. Marvel receives, as I suspected, an eight. Glimmer manages a nine.

Next they show Cato. And they're showing a number ten! I barely have time to offer my congratulations before my own face is on the screen. Along with… another ten!

I am almost catatonic with joy. Cato pulls me into his arms and lifts me off my feet. "Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" he yells. Keeping one hand on his arm, we watch the rest of the tributes. Tara gets a nine, while Ashton receives an eight. Most other scores are low. Catriona, the girl from five, comes up with a seven. So does Rue, the twelve year old from 11. I have no idea how she managed to pull that one off. Thresh gets a ten. Over the past few days we've been trying to get him to join our alliance, but he wants nothing to do with anyone.

Peeta Mellark manages to pull and eight. Maybe he would be good in an alliance too. Then at least, I might be able to figure out what his weakness is.

Katniss Everdeen is the only one left to go. Her picture is flashing up. Along with the number… No. I can't believe my eyes. They are flashing up an eleven by her name.

An _eleven? _How could that snotty little pig girl beat me of all people? Me! I'll show her. That girl thinks she can sit on that eleven and win? Think again honey! I'm going to kill that little poser if it's the last thing I do!

Woah. My temper is getting way out of control. What I have to do is catch her, then kill her. I can do that. No need focus all my energy on her, I'll get myself killed. No matter. They'll all see that I will win.

Cato has gone silent beside me. Enobaria congratulates us once again in a clipped voice, and then tells us to go to bed. Tomorrow we'll prepare for interviews.

Cato and I walk down the hall in silence. I force myself to break it. "The score's only a number. Remember that one kid who won, when he only got a three in scores? We'll show that pig girl exactly what we're made of!" I tell him.

Cato pauses to look at me for a second. The next thing I know, he's crushing his lips down on mine.

This isn't my first kiss, but this one means the most. Because I feel that Cato truly cares, and isn't just trying to get into my head. And I truly care for him.

He pulls back all too soon. He gives me that grin again. "I hope you don't mind," he says.

I shake my head as he pulls me in once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, could Miss Clove be falling in love? (SHH, don't tell her I said that! She'd kill me. And frankly, I'd prefer not to have a knife thrown into my head or heart or any other vital organs.) Haha, I just love writing this character. **

**If you read my story The Fire Within, I need names. Full details on how you can contribute are on my profile.**

**R&R people! That way, you become my new best friend!**

**~Mock, or MJ272**


	5. Interview

**A/N: Finally worked through my writers block on this one! YES! I would update next week, but probably won't be able to since I'm volunteering for my church's Vacation Bible School. Then on Friday, I'm going to my uncle's cabin, where there is no technology! I get to ride QUADS off the mountains instead! Woot!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>As I lie in bed later that night, I can't help but think of Cato. I loved the feel of his body against mine, his lips against mine.<p>

And I think again of how much I don't want him to die. Cruel, it is, to find someone I really do like, right before we are tossed into the Hunger Games! If only I had met Cato back home in District 2, things would have been so much better. Why, oh why did we have to meet now?

Cato… There's something about him. I can tell he's not just doing this to get into my head, to psyche me out before the Games. There have been guys who have messed with my mind, to learn my secrets with the knife, or for my wealth (I live in one of the wealthiest parts of the district, so this is quite a common occurrence). I could always tell they were messing with my mind, and that they didn't really care for me. I don't feel any of that worry when I'm with Cato.

I toss and turn myself into a fitful sleep, with Cato filling my dreams.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, Enobaria tells us that each of us will be spending eight hours training for interviews. There will be four hours with Janette, and four with our mentors. I am to work with Janette first. Cato and I just have time to exchange a quick smile before we are separated.

Janette puts me in a floor length gown and extremely high heels. I wear dresses occasionally, but I am completely unfamiliar with high heels. They are much harder to walk in then I suspected, even though I am constantly on my toes when I'm running.

Janette teaches me how to walk in the heels, by teaching me how to use my whole foot when I walk. Surprisingly, I find this exercise to be quite helpful.

Janette doesn't have to do much to correct my posture, which she's thrilled about. Being from the upper class portion of the District, I know how to conduct myself at important events. I silently thank my mom for teaching me posture.

Then, while we're sitting down practicing talking for the interview, Janette has me smiling. Everything I say must start with a smile, end with a smile, or say with smiling. I do well at first, but my cheeks begin to hurt. I know how to smile. I don't need her telling me how to do it.

Finally, when my patience with smiling has worn, and Janette tries to make me smile again, I give her a piercing stare, glaring her down. She clams under my look, but smoothes out her features and says I'll do fine with the smiling.

Brutus, Enobaria, and Cato rejoin us for a quick lunch. In no time, and am swung back to prepare the content of my interview with Enobaria. I wish I could talk to Cato, just for a minute…

"The first thing we need to do is find an angle for your interview. I know a bit about your personality, and I'm thinking that your angle will be cocky. You know that you can win, and if you show this, you will get sponsors. It's an automatic guarantee," she tells me.

Cocky. I can do cocky. I already know I can win the Games, so it's not like there will be any sort of acting involved.

Enobaria asks me questions after question, and I do my best to pour all my confidence into my answers. She nods constantly, encouraging me.

"You're good," she says after throwing down the cards. "If that doesn't give you sponsors, I don't know what will."

She gives me a fierce look. "You've got what it takes to win, Clove," she says intensely. "Just remember, what you do before the arena is almost as important as what you do in it. Sponsors can be the difference between life and death. I'll do everything I can to help you, I promise. Keep to the plan; we're getting you home."

Her confidence in me is flattering. I feel again, the powerful knowledge that I will win. I can do this, I can get home…

But when I see Cato at dinner, my resolve almost breaks. A thought keeps pounding in my head, but it can't quite form itself yet…

After we eat another sumptuous dinner, I meet Cato as he's going into his room.

"We need to talk," I say, keeping my voice down in case Brutus or Enobaria should hear. Cato opens the door a bit wider to let me in. I quickly duck under his arm.

"What are we going to do?" I ask right away, sitting on Cato's bed. He gives a big sigh, then joins me, taking one of my hands in his own.

"I don't know," he says softly. "I wasn't expecting to meet someone like you here, of all places. Over the last few days, I don't know, I kind of forgot that both of us couldn't make it out of here. And I know that the last two are most likely gonna be the two of us. I don't want to kill you, but…" he trails off.

The undefined thought suddenly forms with suprising force. I DO NOT WANT CATO TO DIE. He can't die. But his life would mean my death… How can I look past that?

"You know, I just don't want to think about that right now. I can't think about that right now," I whisper, and this time, it's me who leans in to kiss him.

He kisses me back and immediately winds his hand into my hair like he always does when we kiss. It feels so good, and I don't ever want it to stop…

And for a long time, it doesn't stop. How long I'm in his room, I don't know, but after the sky in the windows turns black, but lit up with the artificial lights of the Capitol, we break apart.

"Get some sleep," Cato whispers against my lips. I nod my head and slowly walk back to my room, sleeping better than ever since I got to the Capitol.

The next day is interview day. I'm whisked right away in the morning, to go through prep.

My hair is washed until it shines, then my face done in quite a few layers of makeup. I know Crofton well enough from past years that I will look fabulous.

During lunch, Jade files my long nails and paints them a vivid crimson. I know that they will go well with my hair.

After lunch, I'm given a bit of break. Soon, but not soon enough, Crofton comes in with a black dress with crimson stichings in it. He gently lowers it over my head, and puts me in crimson heels. The dress goes right to the floor, and I thank Janette that she taught me how to walk in the heels yesterday.

When Crofton is done checking my makeup, he directs me to a mirror. And I'm shocked at what I see.

The girl in the mirror is most definetely me, but I have been made to look magnificent. My makeup makes me look sexy and like a threat at the same time, helping with my cocky angle. The dress sleeves cut off at the shoulders, making my athletic arms look great, and the dress itself looks beautiful. The crimson and black look great together, and my eyes pop dramatically against them.

I can't stop looking at myself. This is unreal. I am the sexy, mysterious victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games. No one looking at me could say anything different.

We go out to wait for the interviews, my prep team gushing over how beautiful I look. I see Cato, and he looks striking. I barely have time to give him a quick "hello" before we are ushered in, single file, to chairs.

Caesar Flickerman, the interviewer, is a quite a sight. His hair, lips, and eyeslids are all died a powder blue. But I think I'll like him. Based on what I see on TV, Caesar helps all the tributes who don't really know what they're saying, but makes the good tributes absolutely shine. I will be radiant.

The interviews start, and Glimmer walks up in a see through gold dress. I knew it. She's completely counting on her looks to get her sponsors.

My interview comes quickly, and as I walk out, I hear the gasps and shouts from the audience. I sit in the seat opposite Caesar, and give the crowd a winning smile. I have to say, I have to hand it to Janette. Even though I got mad at her when my cheeks were hurting so much, her tips have really helped. I'll have to remember to thank her later.

"So, Clove, you've made quite an impression since you first got here. You had a great chariot outfit, and scored a ten in training! What do you think it is about you that people are so interested in?" Caesar asks. I put on a cocky smile. Enobaria asked me a question similar to this yesterday, and I have my answer ready.

"People are interested in me because they know that I'll be the next victor of the Hunger Games. I mean, with everything I have, I have to win. And if you don't believe me, just wait until I get into the arena. Then none of you will have any doubts about who will win," I say.

"Oh, now you can't leave us off like that! Please, details! What exactly are you planning to do?" Caesar asks, and the audience cheers, begging me for more.

I laugh, genuinly enjoying myself up here. "Caesar! I don't want to tell all these tributes what I'm going to do! Oh no, it'll be a surprise, but I'll tell you everything once I get back from the arena and we have our post-games interview," I say. Caesar gives a big, good-hearted sigh.

"Oh, fine. I'm sure we'll all be looking forward to seeing you in the arena now! So, when you volunteered at the reaping, you looked very confident. What's your home life like, hm?"

I smile again as I answer. "Well, I live in the richer part of my district with my parents and little sister, Kattie. I was so confident because I already knew then. But again, you'll have to wait for the Games to see exactly what I'm made of," I say. Right after I finish speaking, the buzzer goes off. Caesar looks disappointed.

"Well, I'm sure we'll allbe looking forward to you. Best of luck, Clove Spades, female tribute from District 2!" Ear-splitting applause follows my departure.

I know I have done well. As I watch the other tributes, I have the good feeling that I can win. I have managed to push the whole Cato-must-die-if-I-am-too-win issue from my mind for the time being and just enjoy myself.

In no time, the last person, Peeta Mellark, is starting his interview. Katniss Everdeen just seems shallow, spinning around her flaming dress. She'll be dead for sure. And I want to be the one to deliver the death blow…

I listen to Peeta's interview, hoping to find out what his weakness is. I find nothing, but then Caesar asks him if he has a special girl at home. Peeta hesitates for a minute, then shakes his head unconvincingly. After some prodding, Caesar's able to get something out of him.

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sire she didn't know I was alive until the reaping," he says.

"She have another fellow?" Caesar asks him.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," Peeta says, sounding upset. Caesar reassures him that if he wins, she won't be able to turn him down.

"I don't think that will help. Winning… won't help in my case," Peeta says.

"Why ever not?" Caesar asks, hanging on to Peeta's every word. Peeta goes bright red, but he's able to choke out: "Because, because she came here with me."

The cameras find Katniss Everdeen, who turns as red as Peeta. And just like that, Peeta has wiped the rest of us off the map. Even me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Clove. She doed all these great thing, and is continually outshined. I almost feel sorry for her… If you haven't voted on my poll, please do so. Thanks to those who have.**

**~Mock**


	6. Bloodbath

**A/N: WOOHOO! Clove updates! Sorry for not getting to it sooner, I wanted to finish another story first. I'm back to updating weekly, but one of my five in-progress stories will not have any updates. I need some sleep some days. I'll switch around which story doesn't get updated though.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this. Clove is so fun, and I hope all of you can find it to sympathize with her a little more. I'm holding you up… READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>I'm Clove Spades. I'm the girl that is going to win the 74th Hunger Games. So why is it that I have been outshone, outscored, and outdone all throughout my time here in the Capitol?<p>

And to make matters worse, District 12 are the ones upstaging me! They don't even know they're way around a knife and yet they're the favorites this year? How does that work out?

Any other Games, what I have done would have been show-stopping. I would be the all-around star, shining like the first night star. And I still am shining that bright. But District 12 is shining like a rare comet, and everyone would rather pay attention to that than a simple star.

But when I voice these thoughts to Cato after we get back to our level, after I sneak back into his room, he grabs my wrists and makes me look into his eyes.

"Clove, you listen to me right now!" he says forcefully. "You are the most beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl I have ever seen, and I can't believe that I have the privilege of knowing you. I don't even understand how I got lucky enough to have you feel the same way about me. You have to know how much you really do shine. You light up my world brighter than a measly comet. Just because they're too stupid to see you for what you really are doesn't mean that they still won't once you get into that arena. Then they'll see how magnificent you are."

And with that, he kisses me. My tense body relaxes, melting into his strong arms. Of course, Cato didn't take this upstaging calmly. He was seething when I first got in here; he almost punched a hole in the wall. But that's just something about Cato. He'll get extremely mad over something, but he can calm down pretty quickly. Especially after he saw how upset I was. He cared enough about me to put aside his own feelings and tell me just what I needed to hear.

As always, time turns to melted pudding as Cato kisses me passionately. My lips move with his in ways they've never moved before, and I absolutely love it. I want to recreate this feeling as much as possible, but with the Games looming over us like a hungry vulture, I have to take in what pleasures I can at this moment.

We only stop when we hear someone coming to the door. Cato and I only have time to exchange a scared look before I dive under his bed. I see the enormous feet of Brutus a few seconds later.

"Cato? Just wanted to make sure that you were all right after the interviews," Brutus says in his deep, gravelly voice. I imagine that Cato nods.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm pretty tired though, and I want to save up all my strength for the Games tomorrow. So I'm going to go to bed," he says, and Brutus leaves.

I wait until I hear his heavy footfalls fade before I emerge. Cato pulls me onto his lap and kisses me gently once more, then I know I have to leave. It's only a matter of time before Enobaria comes to check on how I'm fairing.

I sneak back into my room with no problems, but if Enobaria checks on me, I'm not aware of it. I fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.

I'm surprised when I find Crofton, not Enobaria, coming to wake me up the next morning. He says that the stylists are to see their tributes off to the Games, and then gives me something very simple to wear until I reach the catacombs. I groggily get up and follow him out.

My hovercraft comes and I step onto the ladder. The minute I touch it, it freezes me in place and pull me into the machine. Then some lady installs a tracker in my arm. After that, I'm free to eat and drink. Crofton makes sure that I get plenty of nutrients, because he says that there's no telling how long it will be before I get food.

The ride is very short, only a half an hour long. The windows darken, and I can feel my blood already pulsing from adrenaline. Crofton and I quickly go down into my Launch Room, where I can shower and clean myself up before I go in. Then Crofton hands me the outfit that all tributes will wear in the arena. It's a green shirt, light tawny pants, a belt, a black jacket, tight socks, and boots that mold comfortably to my feet.

I do my hair in a long, simple ponytail to keep it out of my way, then touch my necklace. It's the one thing I was able to bring from home. It's not much, just a simple silver chain with a heart shaped pendant. I got it when I was little and haven't taken it off since then.

Then there's nothing to do but sit and wait for the inevitable. I take small sips of water and have a little more food, but I'm mostly full. My foot taps, and I think of Cato. We promised to find each other during the bloodbath, and then we'd meet up with Glimmer, Marvel, Tara, and Ashton.

A voice comes into the room, telling me to prepare for launch. I stand quickly, even more adrenaline rushing through my veins. Crofton leads me to my metal plate.

"Make me proud like I know you can, Clove Spades. You and I both know you can win, so show everyone what you're made of," he says just before a glass cylinder encircles me. With those powerful last words, the plate rises and I am in the Hunger Games.

The Cornucopia stands, the gold bright and gleaming in the sunlight. There is a meadow, a lake, woods, and a tall grass field. I look around in the sixty seconds and see Tara not too far to my right. We nod to each other. Her eyes lock on something in the Cornucopia, a trident. It's at the very tip of the pile, and I mouth the words, "I'll cover for you," at her. She nods again with a gleam in her eyes.

I've just spotted Cato at the very edge of my visions when the gong sounds. Before I know it, I'm running full speed to the Cornucopia, grabbing eight or so knives along the way.

Tara runs for the trident, and I see the girl from District 7 going to hit her with a rock. I select a small but sturdy knife to get the job done and throw with all my force at the girl. It sticks itself in her throat and she falls over, twitching slightly.

Then I see two tributes fighting over something on the ground. I can't make out the tribute on the bottom, but I know the one on top is the boy from District 9. I grab another knife and hurl it at him, and it sticks itself in his back. He goes limp, and the tribute under him gets up.

It's Katniss Everdeen. I look at my knives and decide on the best of the six left and fling it in her direction. She scrambles to her feet, blocking my knife with her backpack. I want to scream, but then I feel a pain in my arm. The boy from 6 is there, and he has a wounded leg but managed to stab my arm. I whip around, grabbing a knife at random and prepare to run him through with it, but his head is cut off before I can do anything. Cato stands there with a sword.

"He was mine," I grin. Cato returns my smile. "Then you'll have to be faster next time," he says, then starts running at the girl from Three, who's trying to make for the woods. I throw another knife in her direction and it hits her in the head, implanting itself in her brain. Cato looks back at me.

"Have to be faster," I taunt, then survey the rest of the area around the Cornucopia. I see Thresh jump into the field, but I don't feel like following him.

There are small battles raging. I see Tara fighting with the boy from 5, who managed to get a spear. She has the better weapon and she presses him back, toying with him. Finally, she gets bored and stabs him straight through the chest. He coughs up a bit of blood then goes slack.

"Meet!" Cato shouts, and I know that's the signal for us Careers to meet at the Cornucopia to divide the spoils. I jog over, looking to make sure that I'm not being stalked by another tribute. I arrive safely.

Cato is there waiting, and I see that Glimmer, Marvel, and Tara have also made it through. Then I look back for Ashton to sees what's holding him up.

We all notice him at the same time, engaged in a brutal fight with Peeta Mellark. They both only have knives, and Peeta actually seems to have the upper hand. He dodges all of Ashton's blows with a look of extreme concentration on his face, and finally, when the timing is just right, he plunges his knife right into Ashton's heart. Then he looks over at us expectantly.

"It seems you're a person short," he calls. "Can I fill that spot?"

"We'll talk about it," Cato calls back. Then he turns to us.

"What do you think? Kill him now, or use him until later?"

"Kill him now," Glimmer says. "We don't need him. It'll just be one more tribute we don't have to worry about."

"No!" I say, louder than I should have. "We can use him. Besides, Lover Boy over there will probably be our best chance at finding District 12 girl," I say. Cato nods his head.

"I agree with Clove," he says. "We'll keep him for now." We break up, looking back at Peeta. Cato tells him he can join us. He comes into our group, and we all go around the pile of bodies, killing those who aren't already dead. I only find one, the girl from 10. She was shot by Glimmer in the chest, but the arrow doesn't seem to have pierced any of her vital organs. I fix that for her.

The cannons go off as we finish our rounds. Eleven are dead. Twelve to go. We all go around the Cornucopia, taking backpacks and weapons. I find almost all the knives and stuff them into my jacket. Then I fill a backpack with a bit of water, a small container of crackers, and night vision goggles. Cato tells us how much we should take, already assuming his position as leader.

"Now we need to find a way to guard the food," he says. That's when the boy from 3 comes out from behind some bushes.

"I can help with that," he says. "I'm Ethan, and I can rewire the bombs to make a path around the food. No one but you guys will be able to get to it. I'll do it if you agree to spare my life."

We all look at each other and nod. "You're in," Cato tells him. Ethan nods and gets right to work.

Cato sits by me and takes me hand. I look at him but his face tells me he doesn't want to waste any of our time together. I completely understand.

"We'll go hunting tonight," he tells me, and then proceeds to kiss me quickly. I kiss him back, ignoring the starts from my fellows Careers, Lover Boy, and the entire world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, you silly, silly girl Clove. What are you thinking, stealing Peeta's angle like that. Shame on you.**

**Actually, I really don't care. Clove can steal all the angles she wants 'CAUSE SHE'S CLOVE! And yes, I am hyper right now, thank you very much. But I would still very much appreciate reviews! I do love me some reviews!**

**~Mock**


	7. Hunting

**A/N: CLOVE TIME! This was a slight filler since it has a lot to do with what happened in the books, but it was needed. And besides, it's a great introduction to the next bit, where things get really fun. Hey, I'm assuming you've read Hunger Games, so you'll know what I'm talking about. Haha, read and review people, read and review.**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>All too soon, Cato releases me. Everyone is staring, but I completely ignore them. Cato and I both act as through we've exchanged nothing more than pleasant conversation.<p>

I'm rummaging through the supplies when I twist my arm the wrong way and pain shoots up through it. I grab at it and remember the wound I got from the fight at the Cornucopia. My hand feels sticky and wet and when I pull it away, it's bright crimson from blood.

Cato too notices my wound. He comes running over to me and quickly examines my arm.

"I need a bandage and disinfectant over here now!" he shouts, and Tara brings the first aid supplies. Cato has me sit down at the foot of the food, which is in the starting to become the shape of a pyramid. Cato sprays my arm with the disinfectant, then slowly and tenderly wraps my arm with an ace bandage.

"I'm OK, you know," I say to him quietly. He looks up from his work and manages a small grin.

"I can't let anything happen to you," he says softly, and he leans down slightly to kiss the top of my head. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. After he's done with me, we both look to see if anyone else has wounds that need addressing. Marvel and Lover Boy are the only ones. Marvel got hit with a spear in the back of his leg while Lover Boy was cut on the arm with a knife. We pass them the first aid supplies and they patch themselves up.

When all the wounds have been seen to, the food has been stacked into a neat pyramid, and Ethan begins digging up the bombs. We all watch cautiously as he puts them in different positions in the ground. Before he buries them again, he turns to us.

"There's a certain pattern you have to use to get to the food," he says. He jogs over to where we're standing and demonstrates it. "I'm going to rewire the bombs so that if anyone doesn't use the right path, and it's a hard one to guess, they'll be blown to bits, and most of the bombs will be too far away from the food to do any damage to it. Unless they trigger several bombs at once, the food is safe. There's no one big enough to trigger all the bombs."

Ethan makes us take the pattern to the food until we all have it memorized. Once I figured it out, I'm sure I'll be able to remember it.

When Ethan is convinced we all know the path, he gets to work on rewiring the bombs. Even I have to admit I'm slightly impressed. No one has ever thought to do this before, and none of the other tributes will be expecting it.

When Ethan is finished with the bombs, the sun is beginning to set. We all make our way to the pyramid and take our first meal. Remembering what Enobaria told me, I sneak some extra food and drink into my pack while no one's looking. No one suspects anything.

"We have to go hunting," Cato says after we finish eating. "Pick off the weak ones, and then the real fun can start. You stay here," he says, pointing at Ethan, "but everyone else, come with me."

We trek into the woods, but we don't find anyone for a while. Nightfall hits, and I put on my night vision goggles. Cato salvaged a pair as well, but everyone else has to light a couple torches to see. We don't care if anyone sees us. They'd never be able to kill us anyway. Even Lover Boy has proven to be a formidable opponent with that knife of his.

As the sky goes dark, the anthem plays. Even through the trees, we can see the people who have died. The first to show is the girl I killed from 3. Then there's Ashton, and then the boy Tara killed from 5. The ones from 6, including the boy Cato killed, the one who stabbed me in the arm. I rub my wound regretfully, glad that the boy is dead.

Next are both tributes from District 7. I see my first kill, the girl. The boy from 8, both from 9. There's the one I killed when he wrestled with Katniss Everdeen. Finally, the girl form 10, the one Glimmer and I both killed.

We allow ourselves small celebration for the end of the first night. But we have to hunting again, and quickly.

It's well past dark, but none of us are willing to go to sleep. Cato's strategy, and I agree, is to hunt in the night so we have a better chance of sneaking up on the other tributes. We're relentless in our search, and Tara spots something that makes our efforts to stay awake worthwhile. Not too far in the distance, smoke is clearly rising from a fire.

_Hello tribute, meet your death, _I think as we make our way stealthily to the fire. A girl sits there, and I think it's the one from 8. She's not distinct enough to be the girl from 5, not small enough to be from 11, and certainly not Katniss Everdeen. All the other girls in the arena are either dead or hunting with me.

The girl from 8 looks up as if sensing something has gone amiss. She slowly gets up, and that's when Cato springs out of the bushes in a full on run. I immediately follow him, and I hear the footsteps of my allies right behind me.

The girl tries to make a run for it, but Cato is much faster than her and had a head start anyways. He catches her and she falls to the ground.

"Please, please no!" she screams, but her efforts are for naught. Cato sticks his sword into her chest, and she goes silent.

"Twelve down, eleven to go!" Marvel says loudly, and we all cheer Cato. He has a wide grin on his face, which he flashes my direction. I return it, happy that we have such a strong connection the others don't have.

We check the girl for supplies, but she has nothing. "Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking," Cato says, and we walk a few feet away and settle down for a moment.

We are in a small clearing, but no one is here. The rays of dawn would tell us if there were. I feel confident enough to lie myself down on the grass, and Cato walks over and sits by me. I smile at him and put my head in his lap, but get a nasty look from Glimmer. Whatever. The girl can deal with it.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" Glimmer asks after a moment.

"I say yes," Tara answers. "Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately.

"Unless she isn't dead," Glimmer mutters.

I can feel Cato stiffen and grip his sword. "She's dead. I stuck her myself," he growls.

"Then wears the cannon?" Glimmer taunts. I sit up, my hand going straight to a knife. Oh, this girl is just asking to be killed right now!

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done," Marvel says. Is he really that stupid? Can't he see Cato's anger at Glimmer for presuming he failed to kill? Does he want to die? "Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice," Glimmer puts in.

"I said she's dead!" Cato nearly shouts. Quickly, I place my hand on his chest. I know he can get angry, but I also know he can calm down incredibly fast. I know he doesn't like to get too angry in front of me. My touch does the trick. He releases some of the tension in his sword slightly, and holds me to him with one arm.

"We're wasting time!" Lover Boy bursts out. "I'll go finish her and let's move on." And with that, he takes up a torch and a knife and proceeds into the trees.

"Go on then, Lover Boy" Cato says. "See for yourself." I love how they're all using my nickname for him now! Lover Boy really does fit him. Cato and I might have a relationship, but we didn't blatantly announce it to the world. I mean really, what was Lover Boy thinking at the interviews?

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" Glimmer complains once Lover Boy's out of earshot.

"Let him tag along," I say, closing my eyes and settling my head back into Cato's lap. "What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife."

"Besides," Tara puts in, "he's out best chance at finding her." I know as well as anyone she means Katniss Everdeen. We haven't said it outright, but all of us hate her.

"Why?" Marvel asks. "You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?"

"She might have," I answer. "Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke."

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven," Marvel mutters back to me.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows," I retort, but we have to stop our conversation just then, because none other than Lover Boy himself is walking back toward us.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks him.

No. But she is now," Lover Boy answers. The cannon goes off, confirming what he said. "Ready to move on?"

We nod and gather our supplies. We hunt through the woods for until the new day arrives, but we find no one. Cato says that we must have sleep. We make our way back to the pyramid, where Ethan is awaiting dutifully.

The pyramid hasn't been touched, but we all go to the lake and purify some water. It tastes wonderful down my throat, and I even get a small bit of jerky. The food energizes me, but I know I can't go on. I need sleep.

Setting down our supplies at the base of the pyramid, Marvel says he'll take the watch. The rest of us nod gratefully and find appropriate places to sleep. I however, go straight to Cato. The day is warm enough where I don't need the sleeping bag, and I fall asleep right there on Cato's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, that was too much fun. I love writing this character so much, almost more than I love writing Katniss. There's just something so different about her that's compelling. Anyways, I hope you like this! I know I haven't updated in a while, but my original novel has been consuming me, and those who have me on author alert know I've been updating more frequently. Please review! They honestly make me days in ways I can't explain!**

**~Mock**


	8. Invincible

**A/N: So fun! More Clove! This chapter was nothing that explicitly took place in the books and it came straight from my own mind. And I've gotta say, it was way too much fun! I can never seem to get over Clove's pure AWESOMENESS! And one of the better parts about this chapter? There if FLUFF at the end of it! Fluff like there's no tomorrow! Haha, read and review, read and review.**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>When I wake up, the sun is high over the sky. It looks to be around noon. Tara has shaken me, as it's my turn to take watch. I'm the last one for the job, and everyone else gets to sleep for another hour. One more hour, and we start hunting again.<p>

Grudgingly, I lift my boy from Cato's. He didn't have watch today, so I've been sleeping on him for 6 hours. However, safety has to come first at this point, so I grab a few knives, slip them in my jacket, and make my way to the edge of the bomb field, making sure not to step on one of them. My memory proves true, and I avoid the bombs.

I settle on the ground when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I whip my head around, reaching for a knife, but I find it's just Tara. My body relaxes, and my right hand lets go of a knife handle. I motion for her to sit next to me.

"OK, girl, talk to me," she says right off the bat. "We all know that you and Cato are a thing. And obviously you aren't gonna want me to kill him. How are you going to do this?"

I groan. I was really not in the mood to discuss the fact that me or Cato will have to die. But I answer Tara, because I know she won't leave unless she gets an explanation.

"Well, I'm not stupid, I know we can't both make it out," I say. "But I honestly have no freaking clue about what to do. I mean, I don't want either of us to die, but I don't want to die for him. Winning the Hunger Games has always been my dream, and I'm not ready to let that go just yet."

"Yeah I get that. That doesn't answer my question. How are you going to just kill him? Most likely, you're going to be second guessing yourself the entire time and that's going to affect your ability to fight," Tara says, keeping my mind on the subject at hand. She demands answers, and she knows as well as I do that I will give them to her. The problem is, I just don't know the answers yet.

"Well for one thing, we don't know that Cato and I will be the ones fighting," I say. Tara allows herself one small smile. "However," I go on, "if it does come to that, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens. But really, I just want to spend the time with him that I have. Can you give me that at least?"

Tara sighs. She glances back at Cato's sleeping form. "It would be so much easier for both of you to just kill him now, in his sleep."

"Tara, I swear if you do that, I will kill you here and now!" I all but shout. The idea of killing Cato now is revolting to me. I won't do it, not yet. And killing someone in their sleep? That's so cowardly and boring. What's the point of killing someone if there's not a good fight involved?

Tara turns her attention back to me, her hands help up in surrender. "OK, OK, I won't do it yet. I'll give you your time for now. But just remember, the quicker one of you dies, the easier it's gonna be for the other to go on."

I know she's right. If I let myself get even more attached to Cato, it's just going to be that much harder to watch him die, or worse, kill him myself. But I know I won't be able to sit here idly while Tara kills him. I need him for a while longer at least.

I hear a body rustling behind me. I turn, thinking that it's Tara going back to the sleeping area by the food, but in reality, it's Glimmer, walking over to us. She looks thoroughly annoyed with us, and I groan again. I'm so not in the mood to put up with any of her crap right now.

"Really Clove, do you think you could refrain from screaming?" she asks as soon as she gets within earshot. "Some of us actually want to sleep." I immediately go on the defensive.

"And you know what Glimmer, some of us want to talk strategy." I shoot back at her, letting venom freely lace my words and tone. "I don't think that's illegal here."

I sneer crosses Glimmer's face. "Of course," she says with fake sympathy. "You need to figure out how you're going to kill your precious Cato and how you'll _ever _move on without him. Oh you poor, poor thing. You call him Lover Boy over there, but just take a look at yourself. You and Cato's little romantic act is just sickening. I want to just kill you both each time you make absolute fools of yourself in front of everyone." She makes her voice go incredibly high and imitates a stereotypical teenage girl in love.

That's it. She just crossed the line. I spring to my feet, grabbing a knife from my jacket. Quickly examining it, I see that it's like a miniature sword. Perfect for stabbing right through her chest.

Glimmer laughs harshly. "Are you really stupid enough to think you can kill me, Clove?"

"Apparently, you're forgetting that I'm the one who killed four people already, and you've killed how many? Two? And you're calling me the stupid one?" I yell back at her. I tighten my grip on my knife, and she takes her bow out of her quiver and nocks an arrow.

"Bring it, Lover Girl!" she yells. She looses an arrow at me with a sharp twang, and I dive to the ground to avoid it. Lifting my head and flipping my hair out of my face, I push myself back into a standing position and throw the knife. She gets out of the way fast enough to avoid a fatal hit, but my knife does leave a pretty nice slash across her left forearm. She screams in pain and reaches for another arrow.

As she nocks it, and grab another knife and prepare to throw it while she's busy. Just as I pull my arm back, someone behind me yanks the knife from my hand and holds me back from Glimmer.

"Let me go!" I shriek. My hair is flying around my face, so I can't see my captor, but I do see that Glimmer in front of me is being equally restrained. Her face holds a sneer that I'm sure mirrors mine.

Finally, tossing my head enough so that my long, thick hair gets out of the way, I look back and see that it's Cato holding me back. I try to hit him with my arm, but he just tightens his grip on me.

"Calm down, Clove, calm down! She's not worth it. Don't waste your energy on her, wait until we're farther in the Games. Don't kill each other now, we can't afford to have the alliance weakened," Cato says. I stop struggling against his hold a bit, but I still want to kill Glimmer. Cato seems to sense this.

"Clove, I promise, I'll let you have her. Just wait a while longer, then you can have full reign. We need everyone we can get right now," he says so that only I can hear. "Calm down babe, and you'll get your revenge and your reward." With these words, I stop struggling for good. Slowly, Cato releases me. Glimmer too seems to have calmed down, and I see that it was Marvel who was holding her back. I glare at her, but mutely we go to retrieve the weapons that we lost.

Marvel hurries back over to the pyramid, where Lover Boy and Ethan have been roused by the fight. He rummages through the supplies for a moment, then comes jogging back, bringing first aid supplies for Glimmer's arm. She accepts them only after another glare in my direction. Turning my face, I allow myself a smile. Even getting stopped was worth injuring Glimmer!

I grab my knife and stick it back into my jacket. Remembering how my hair got in the way of my vision, I tie it back into a low ponytail. It should stay out of the way now, and it's practical for hunting.

Making my way back over to the others, I see them grabbing weapons and eating small bits of food. Tara offers me some bread, and I take it gratefully. The bread is delicious on my tongue and it revives me after the fight.

I have to remember not to lose my head like that. I know that I could have easily killed Glimmer if I hadn't been stopped, but my reaction when I was stopped… that wasn't me. I had become vicious, vicious to the point of animalistic ferocity, and that's not who I am. I am very in control and assert my authority over everything I do in my life. Even letting that control go for a second could result in my death.

Yet another hand makes its way to my shoulder. This time however, I don't flinch or reach for one of my knives, because I can feel that this is Cato's hand. I'm familiar enough with him to be sure of this. I turn my head to look at him full in the face, and he motions for me to meet him on the other side of the Cornucopia. I get to my feet and follow him.

When we reach our destination, he takes one of my hands in both of his. The size difference in alarming; just one of his hands dwarfs one of mine, but compared to both, my tiny hand feels completely miniscule. But I love it. I love the way Cato is just so powerful and in control, just like I am. I couldn't settle for someone less than that, and Cato is so much better than what I've come to expect. Most other guys are just so full of themselves, but they have flaws that are so blatantly obvious to the rest of us it's a wonder the boys themselves don't realize them. Cato isn't like that. There seems to be nothing wrong with him. He's just perfect.

"Clove, I know you hate Glimmer. We all do," he starts. I sigh internally and prepare myself for his speech. I was expecting it, but I'm confident that he'll make me feel invincible by then end. He always does.

"We just can't kill anyone yet, and we can't afford the small chance that you might get injured. That wouldn't help anyone. And," his voice turning into a low growl. "I promise that you'll be the one to kill her. It'll be only too much fun for everyone."

I smile at him. "What about Lover Boy? Can I kill him too when the time comes?" I ask playfully. Cato grins, playing my game with me.

"Only if I get the other one," he says. I gasp with mock offense. "Aw, Cato, I wanted that one," I whine softly.

"Nope," he says, still grinning. "I get to kill her and you can have Glimmer and Lover Boy."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" I whisper softly, moving my face closer to his. He maintains his grin. "I don't know. You'd have to convince me pretty well." Smiling, I put my lips right next to his. "Please?" I say even softer. "Still not there," he says in the same level.

Finally, I press my lips to his softly. After we break apart he mutters, "Hm, I see your side of the story. Still not sure if you've convinced me yet." Smiling, I kiss him again, unaware of the time and place, unaware that one of us will be dead within a few weeks. I just kiss him, feeling, like I knew he would make me, invincible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was too much fun. I had a LOT of fun writing that fight, I expect that Glimmer would just REALLY annoy Clove. And obviously, Clove would've been the victor if that fight hadn't been stopped by Marvel and Cato! And that fluff at the end… HOW I LOVE DE FLUFF! Haha, more's coming soon, after I finish my usual rounds. OH! And check out my SYOT! It's gonna be one hell of a ride, I can promise you that. Go check it out!**

**~Mock**


	9. Fire and Mutts

**A/N: Hey y'alls! I bring pure Clove epicness with me today! I want to thank tetanahayna for her lovely review! It really did make my day. Tetanahayna, this chapter's dedicated to you! I hope that all of you like it, and don't forget to review! I expect you'll really like this chapter, it was real fun to write.**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>We start yet another hunt just as evening falls and the anthem plays. There aren't any faces to show tonight, seeing as Cato and Lover Boy killed the girl from District 8 yesterday morning. When we had gone on a hunt that night, we hadn't found anyone, much to my displeasure. But tonight, I'm determined to add more blood to my name.<p>

The night drags on, and Cato hands me my night vision goggles. I give him a quick smile as his hand brushes mine while I take them. He proceeds to put his own goggles on while Marvel and Tara each light a torch. Glimmer moves to follow suit, but I quickly hit the branch with my hand and send it tumbling to the ground. She sends a furious glare my direction.

"What in the hell was that for?" she all but yells at me.

"Two are enough for all four of you to see. Honestly, I don't care if someone sneaks up on you because you weren't being careful enough, but I'm not getting a knife in my back this early. And you are so not going to be the one getting me killed," I retort. My rivalry with Glimmer has not improved over the past day; if anything it has only intensified. It's taken Cato calming me down several times for me not to just kill her.

"Let's just get going," Lover Boy says, exasperated. Cato nods in agreement, and we set out.

For the next few hours, everything is still so calm and quiet… and it's putting me on edge. If there was one thing my personal trainer, Talli, taught me, it was to never trust an arena if it was quiet. She was a former winner of the Games herself, and her training center was top notch. It was there I discovered my passion with the knife, where everyone told me that the Games were mine to win…

Becoming so absorbed in my memories, it takes me longer than it should to realize that something is amiss. I'm leading the pack with Cato, and when I stop, so does he. I take a deep breath, making sure to inhale all of the scents around me. Yes, it's there. Very faint, but it's there.

"Fire," I say, and we all turn in different directions, eagerly searching for the source of fire, where our latest prey sits, waiting for us to come…

But all of the sudden, seemingly from nowhere, a huge wall of fire is coming toward us, tearing up the forest. Making sure I have a good hold on my backpack, I feel Cato grab my hand, and together we run away from the inferno, thoughts only for our safety.

I don't bother to check if the others are following us. Cato and I are the only ones that matter at the moment. He keeps a firm grip on my hand, even when we hear a sizzling noise and an obviously human yelp behind us, we keep running.

It seems as if it's hours later before the fire finally dies out, all at once. Luckily, Cato and I had been able to dodge the mass of fireballs the Gamemakers decided to throw at us. Tara, Marvel, and Lover Boy weren't so lucky. They all have burns in some areas of their skin, Tara having the worst of it. While we all stop to catch our breath, we all start hacking horrible sounding coughs. I remember both Talli and Enobaria telling me that inhaling too much smoke can damage your lungs, even kill you, which was part of the reason it was such a bad idea to light a fire.

I quickly sit on the floor of the forest, grabbing in my backpack for the full water bottle I had brought with me. I gulp most of it down, and it soothes my raw throat. Cato, Tara, and Lover Boy all bring their water bottles out, while Glimmer and Marvel watch enviously. They relied so much on our supplies at the Cornucopia, but really, it's showing immense stupidity not to bring some supplies while hunting.

Tara, who got the burns all over her legs, cuts away parts of her pants to reveal angry, red skin. She cringes away from it, then pours part of her water on them, biting on to her sleeve to muffle her scream. Lover Boy follows suit, dribbling water over his chest, and when he's done, he seems to pity Marvel. He gives Marvel the rest of his water, while Marvel immediately dumps it over the burn on his arm.

The scream Marvel gives is almost terrifying. I pride myself on not being scared of much, but I didn't know such sounds of pain could come from a human being. I've never caused someone to scream like that, not even at the Bloodbath.

Luckily, Marvel doesn't have any more water to torture himself with, and after a while, we all decide it's safe to start moving again. Tara has a hard time keeping up with her burns, but she manages. And before long, we're rewarded for our perseverance. We see a tribute near a pool of water, and after a second of closer examination, I see that it's Katniss Everdeen. With an ecstatic scream, I start running towards her. Katniss sees us and starts climbing, but that doesn't stop my elation.

"She's mine!" I yell to the others. Cato runs up beside me, he's always been just as fast as me.

"Not if I get her first!" he yells back.

"Not a chance! That one's mine!" Glimmer says. I put on a burst of speed, and I reach the tree just seconds ahead of the others. By now, Katniss is about twenty feet up, and still climbing. She stops at a certain height and smiles back down at us.

"How's everything with you?" she calls.

"Well enough," Cato says, with a glance at me. I smile, knowing he's referring to the times where we kiss and shut the rest of the world out. "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste," Katniss says. "The air's better up here. Why don't you come up?" Is she for real? Is she so hopeless that she's giving herself up? It's no fun killing if there's no fight involved.

Cato agrees with Katniss, and he makes preparations to start climbing. Glimmer offers him her arrows, but he denies them. I know he prefers his sword, and he tells Glimmer just as much.

I join my fellow Careers egging Cato on as he climbs. Katniss starts climbing again, looking desperate to get out of reach. But sadly, Cato just can't catch her, and he goes down. He doesn't appear hurt, but he's swearing up a storm.

"Glimmer, you go up and try to shoot her down," Marvel says, as I go over to Cato. I place my hand on his arm, which never fails to calm him down. This time is no exception, and he smiles down at me briefly, then watches Katniss with loathing. I too lock my gaze on the tree, tracking Glimmer's progress.

When the branches start breaking, she plants herself and takes a shot at Katniss. The bow and arrow may not be my specialty, but I can tell Glimmer's going to miss. She has her left elbow raised too high. Sure enough, she hits the trunk nowhere near Katniss. Katniss grabs the arrow and waves it down at us. I contemplate throwing a knife up at her, but she's so high up, I'm not sure even I would be able to reach. Glimmer suggests my knives, and I angrily tell her my conclusion. Tara debates climbing and throwing her trident, which is a lot harder to dodge in the trees than an arrow, but she couldn't get high enough with her legs, and none of the rest of us have her aim with a trident.

Finally, Lover Boy bursts out with, "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." No one can find a better solution, so we adopt his idea. The only things we have to decide on now is a guard.

Lover Boy is ruled out right away. No one's taking chances, what with his sweetheart stuck in a tree and all. It's clear Marvel and Tara need rest, so that leaves Cato, Glimmer, and myself.

We decide on Glimmer, as Cato and I both took watches at the Cornucopia earlier today. We set up our backpacks as pillows right next to each other. He lies down first, holding his arm out to me. I grin at him and place myself in his embrace.

"Hey," he says, smiling down at me.

"Hi," I say, still grinning. I stretch my neck to give him a quick kiss, then glance at Katniss' tree. "We're going to get our reward tomorrow," I say maliciously. Now that we're out of the heat of the moment, I'm furious for that pig girl upstaging us, especially my Cato! But I do know that Cato and I will exact our revenge in the morning, so I consent to fall asleep in Cato's arms…

It's to immense pain that I wake up. My eyes fly open, seeing that a large wasp has stung my calf. The pain is immeasurable, and I see a nest right next to Glimmer. Tracker jackers! District 12 must have found a nest… Another one stings me on the arm, even though most of them have targeted Glimmer. Cato grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, shouting for everyone else to head towards the lake.

I follow blindly, the pain getting worse with the few other wasps that sting me. But soon, we reach the lake, and Cato and I run in.

He has to hold onto me to keep me on my feet. I got more stings than he did, and I'm paying for it. We stay in the water until the wasps are gone.

By now, I've got a killer headache and my vision is starting to get blurry. Cato picks me up, stumbling towards our camp. He has just set me down when I hear a yell.

"Katniss!" The voice belongs to Lover Boy. I try to tell Cato not to trust him, but my tongue is too heavy. Cato seems to figure it out on his own though.

"Take care of her!" he shouts at whoever is left. I've hear the boom of one cannon, so at least one person has died. Cato sprints off towards the direction Lover Boy went, drawing his sword.

My last thought before blacking out is concern for him, praying that there aren't any leftover tracker jackers…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well wasn't that fun! I've seen the move twice now… Oh my, seeing Cata played by Alexander Ludwig… who can blame Clove for falling for him! Though Isabelle Fuhrman isn't who I see as Clove… Nothing against her, she did a great job, she's just not what I picture when I think of Clove. Anyways, review, and I'll see y'alls soon, hopefully.**

**~Mock**


End file.
